


Mating Cycle

by Cmakesp



Category: Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Consensual Sex, Consentacles, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23194702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmakesp/pseuds/Cmakesp
Summary: Eddie learns something about Venom
Relationships: Eddie Brock & Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	Mating Cycle

Length: 35 seconds

VA: [@splathousefic](https://twitter.com/SplathouseFic) (Twitter)

[LINK](https://ia601509.us.archive.org/31/items/symbrockeqadded/Symbrock%20EQ%20added.mp3)

STREAM

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to hear some of my non-symbrock audio, please check out my Soundcloud. https://soundcloud.com/user-127878394


End file.
